Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus - Blind life
by Camille-Solace23
Summary: This story is about a girl named Camille, and she's a few MAJOR problem. She looks like a beautiful girl . Long brown hair, pale crystal blue eyes, soft face and skin. Yet all the boys at her school hate her. When she goes to a new summer camp, she learns that she can cure her problem, but is she willing to risk what it takes to see.
1. Author's Note

**This is my first story. I write stories on Wattpad and paper, but I am a fairly new user. I used to be a ghost reader, so sorry peeps. I do shout outs and appreciate HELPFUL tips. Emphases on _HELPFUL_ tips, not _HURTFUL!_ So enjoy!**

 **Some characters and places in this story are copy righted by Rick Riordan. :(**

 **This story is about a girl named Camille, and she's a few _MAJOR_ problem. She _looks_ like a beautiful girl . Long brown hair, pale crystal blue eyes, soft face and skin. Yet all the boys at her school hate her. When she goes to a new summer camp, she learns that she can cure her problem, but is she willing to risk what it takes to see.**

 **I suggest you are a middle schooler or high school. Not because of inappropriate content, but because of references you as a elementary schooler(?).**

 **Thanks,**

 **Camille Solace ㈵9**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cause I'm a dumbo, I deleted everything㈷7. I am silently crying. I am going to have to restart!㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7**

Last Day of School - P.O.V. Camille

Everybody hates me. Literally everybody. I have no friends. Ugh! I mentalily groan. I've been told I'm pretty, but only by adults, so it doesn't count.

"Go put you ugly face somewhere else!" Kelsey said, her perfect cheerleader body and hair tied up in a high pony tail(sorry cheerleaders!㈳4). Her boyfriend, Nick, came up behind her and swung an arm around her shoulder. His face contorted into a smug look. It didn't look like it belonged on his handsome face. His elegant nose had a spray of freckle. His muscles weren't to large or to small. He had broad lips.

With satisfaction, Kelsey spins around, pulling Nick with her, sashaying in her Nordic leggings and brown Uggs. Nick shuffles along side her. I spin around and storm off top my locker. I feel my tall brown boots, my crochet socks, black leggings, and long sleeve teal long top. I look right, but I don't see right. I push up my thick framed black glasses. I replace my curls.

The rest of my day major league sucked. I sprinted home. I opened the door and my parents rushed forward and helped me into a chair.

"I'm fine!" I screech. I stompped of to my room.

"But honey, you can't . . . ," my mom started.

 **Because I am evil, I will make you wait till next chapter to know here problem. It won't be a problem, because today (1/13/16) nobody wants to read my story. So, MWAHAHA!㈳4**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter where you learn Camille secret! I made you wait because I am evil! MWAHAHA!**

Same Day - Camille P.O.V.

"But, honey, you are. . .," my mom starts "almost blind."

"I wish you wouldn't remind me! I deal with it every day of my life! I know! You don't have to tell me!" I howl. I know! I have never seen my face in a mirror. I can't see six inches in front of me without my glasses!

I pick up my backpack, and I feel my Braille bumps on my folders. I pull out math spiral. I pull out my first piece of paper. I put my face right next to the paper and start to read. Calculus. Ugh. Life sucks!

 _'Come outside'_

So what do I do, I go outside like an idiot. I hear Nick call my name. I snap around, and he pulls me towards him, my face inches from his. I clearly see his melty chocolate brown eyes.

"Like a dumbo, actually coming outside!" Nick laughs. I roll my eyes. "Follow me!"

"Why? I know your going to tell Kelsey about this!" I accuse. I didn't want to be even more of a laughingstock. Out of no where I feel a hard object hit the back of my head. With that, I fall over and lose consciousness.

 **I know this is a Percy Jackson story, but today (1/14/15) Alan Rickman died, age 69 of cancer. So every January fourteenth, I would like for you to wear Hogwarts attire (hat, jackets, shirts, scarves, etc.) It can be Hogwarts colors or an official pieces of clothing. SUPPORT ALAN RICKMAN!㈷7㈷7㈷7**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have gotten a few nice reviews! I would like to make a shout out to my friend Darkpool34 and Sci-fi Girl for nice reviews. Give me suggestions so I can make my story the best it can be.**

Same Day - Nick P.O.V.

Lugging a 130 pound, seventeen year old isn't my idea of fun. I drag her to my Ferrari and prop her up in front seat. I lean across her and buckle her in. I shift into gear and push on the gas. Speeding away, I catch a glimpse of Camille. Her hair is falling in front of her face. I got distracted and had to slam on the breaks. Camille flies forward, and I throw my arm out and catch her and set her back against her seat. I reclined the seat so she wouldn't fall forward as easily. I pull up to Thalia's tree and I sprung out, running around to the other side of the car. I could smell the foul stench of monster. Unbuckling Camille and slinging her over my shoulder required a lot of effort. I began to start to collapse under the physical exhustion of the day's work. I set Camille behind a tree as I turned to face the Minotaur.

 **Sorry** **! I am the worst author ever! It has been weeks! I have no excuse! My teachers gave me tons of homework! I received a review from the guest IamaGuest. She brought a great point. I have a bunch of stories on Wattpad that I will publish on as well, so look forward to more stories! By the way, I am not ignore you, you guest responders, I can only respond to people with accounts.**


End file.
